fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wege in die Zukunft
Hallo, hier geht es mit der nächsten FF " Wege in die Zukunft" weiter. Die Geschichte wird sich an Top of the Word anschliessen. Rachel, Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn und Puck haben ihren Schulabschluss gemacht und müssen nun ihren weiteren Weg finden. thumb|left|334px|Quelle: Google Aber auch die Kids die noch weiter im GleeClub sind werden nicht vergessen. Also, bleibt gespannt und viel Spass beim lesen, Die Story wird ab 12 Jahren sein. Viel Spass beim Lesen und kommentieren. Status: Beendet Ein heißer Tag Lima / Ohio Rachel schwitze schon als sie das Bett verlies. Finn schlief noch tief und fest, sie kamen auch erst sehr früh heute morgen nach Hause. Den Saal so festlich zu schmücken hatte doch länger gedauert als gedacht und dann war da noch Quinn gewesen die anscheinend ne Sommergrippe hatte. Ihr kleines Näschen lief andauernd. Rachel ging ins Bad und zog sich aus. Der kalte Strahl der Dusche tat gut und sie schloss die Augen und lies das Wasser über ihren Körper laufen. Heute war es soweit, der Tag auf den sie seit Sylvester gewartet hatte. Heute würde sie Finn heiraten, sie endlich eine richtige Familie werden. Es war hektisch und anstrengend gewesen in den letzten zwei Monaten. Sie kamen als strahlende Sieger aus Hawai von den Nationals nach Hause. Der Empfang der ihnen in der Schule bereitet worden war war gigantisch. Danach standen die Abschlussprüfungen an. Rachel und die meisten anderen Seniors hatten keine Probleme den Abschluss zu schaffen, nur Brittany war auf der Strecke geblieben, ihre Leistungen hatten nicht gerreich was vor allem Santana traurig machte.thumb|310px|Quelle: Google Danach hies es erst einmal Party machen. Die Kids feierten ausgelassen ihren Abschluss. Natürlich gab es traurige Gesichter als es im Glee Club zur Verabschiedung der Mitglieder kam die gingen. Der letzte Monat ging danach nur dafür drauf ihre Wohnung in New einzurichten, die Hochzeit vorzubereiten und Einladungen zu verschicken. Rachel war so in Gedanken gewesen dass sie gar nicht gehört hatte wie die Badezimmertür geöffnet wurde und der Duschvorhang zu Seite glitt. Sekunen später spürte sie zwei Hände sich um sie legen und an sich ranziehen. Finn:" Guten Morgen Frau Hudson, wolltest du etwa ohne mich duschen gehen an unserem grossen Tag?" Rachel.:" Hey, noch bin ich nicht Frau Hudson ok. Ich kann immer noch Nein sagen und ich wollte dich schlafen lassen, du bist erst spät ins Bett gekommen." Finn:" Ach, an so einem Tag macht mir das nichts aus." Er zog den Vorhand hinter ihnen zu............ Flughafen LA / Kalifornien Brittany rannte als ob Sue Sylvester persönlich hinter ihr her war. Der Koffer hinter sich her ziehend und die Tasche über der Schulter hängend. Santana ein paar Schritte hinter ihr her laufend. Nach ein paar Schritten hatte sie ihre Freundin erreicht. thumb|left|230px|Quelle: GoogleSantana:" Hey Schatz was rennst du denn so. Hast du den Teufel gesehen oder was?" Brit:" Nein, ist der auch hier auf dem Flughafen?" Santana:" Nein, natürlich nicht, Warum rennst du so, Wir haben doch noch ein Haufen Zeit!" Brti;" Aber da stand eben Flug von LA nach Lima, Abflug in 20 min. Das schaffen wir aber nicht mehr! Santana:" Ohh Süße, das ist doch nicht unser Flug, Unserer geht doch erst in fast 3 Stunden. Wir haben noch viel Zeit," Und mit diesem Satz gab Santana ihrer Freundin mitten hier in der Halle einen langen Zungenkuss, Ihr war es in der Zwischeneit egal ob sie angeklozt wurden oder nicht. Brittany gehörte zu ihr und das durften alle sehen! Irgendwo zwischen Island und Halifax in 12.000 Fuss Flughöhe Kurt fragte Blaine ob er ihm die Zeitschrift geben könne die auf dem freien Platz neben ihm lag. Blaine tat dies schaute aber etwas verwundert als er sah was für eine Zeitrschrift es war. " Hochzeitskleider von Welt". Die beiden waren auf dem Rückflug von Europa nach Hause. Nach ihrem etwas "misslungenen" Frankreich Trip im letzten Sommer war dieser nahezu perfekt gewesen.thumb|219px|Quelle: Google Sie hatten noch einmal für 3 Tage Paris besichtigt, waren danach nach Brüssel und Amsterdam mit dem Zug gefahren. Zum Abschluss flogen sie nach Berlin und machten mit dem Zug Deutschland, die Schweiz und Italien unsicher. In Rom waren sie bis Spät in die Nacht in Trattorias gesessen und hatten den Leuten dabei zugeschaut wie sie am Tiber spazieren gingen. Jetzt ging es nach Hause und es wurde knapp wenn sie noch rechtzeitig zu Rachel und Finns Hochzeit kommen wollten. Sie mussten in New York noch einmal umsteigen und ihr Flug von Rom nach London hatte 2 Stunden Verspätung gehabt. Wenn alles hinhaute waren sie ca 1 h vor Beginn wieder in Lima. Dann hieß es schnell umziehen und ab zu Feier denn Kurt hatte die Eheringe als Trauzeuge von Finn! Interstage 49 / Irgendwo im Nirgendwo Mercedes kochte vor Wut und schnaubte wie ein Bulle der gleich den Matator auf die Hörner nehmen will. Sam:" Komm beruhig dich doch bitte Mercedes. Es ist doch kein Weltuntergang!" Mercedes:" Kein Weltuntergan?! Ich bin auf der Beerdigung von meiner Oma und du hast nichts besseres zu tun als mit diesem "Mädchen" zu pennen! Also nein, kann man so wirklich nicht bezeichnen. Und dann verfährst du dich auch noch auf dem Rückweg und jetzt sind wir hier im Nix und in ein paar Stunden heiraten Finn und Rachel. Glaub mir mein Junge wenn ich im Moment die Chance hätte dir nen Strick um den Hals zu legen, ich würde es tun." Sam:" Ich habe mit ihr nicht geschlafen, das habe ich dir schon gesagt. Ich hatte was getrunken und habe mir ihr geknutsch aber ich habe keinen Sex mit gehabt. Und ich habe es dir sofort erzählt, überleg mal warum?" Mercedes:" Hättest besser die Klappe gehalten. Und es ist scheißegal ob du mit ihr in der Kiste warst oder nicht. Du hast mich betrogen. Such lieber den richtigen Weg nach Hause, ich hab kein Bock mehr mit dir zu reden!" Clothes Inn / Lima thumb|left|224px|Quelle:GoogleTina stand unsicher vor dem grossen Spiegel und zupfte an ihrem Kleid. MIke stand an einen Ständer mit Hosen gelehnt und betrachtete seine Freundin. Tina:" Mike was meinst du ? Das rote oder das schwarze?" Mike:" Tina, du siehst in beiden super hübsch und supersexy aus. Welches gefällt dir besser?" Tina:" Ach menno, ich weis nicht. Beim roten kommen meine Hüften und Beine besser zu Geltung beim schwarzen sind meine Brüste etwas stärker betont." Mike:" Na dann nimm doch beide. Das rote für die Trauung und das schwarze für Abends." Tina:" Du Lustmolch Mike Chang ! *grins*" Sie nahm tatsächlich beide Kleider und Mike konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen als sie mit den beiden Tüten das Geschäft verlies. Er hatte bereits seine Klamotten für den grossen Tag heute. Sie machten sich auf den Heimweg den vor der Trauung war noch einiges vorzubereiten und leider auch ein sehr ernster Termin für alle stand noch an. Flug 7822 L.A - Lima Brittany und Santana saßen Hand in Hand nebeneinander. Der Flug war pünktlich in Los Angeles abgeflogen und sie waren somit auch rechtzeitig in Lima. Beide hatte wunderschöne 3 Wochen zusammen verbracht. Waren am Strand gelegen, hatten das Nachtleben von LA unsicher gemacht, waren die Küste entlang gefahren. Alles in allem waren es herrliche drei Wochen gewesen. thumb|left|372px|Quelle: Google Nur bei dem Gedanken das sie sich bald wieder trennen mussten wurde es Santana schwer ums Herz. Sie ging aufs College und Brittany musste ihren Abschluss auf der Mc Kinley wiederholen. Aber daran wollte sie noch nicht denken. Erst einmal waren sie heute noch auf der Hochzeit von zwei guten Freunden eingeladen. Das Santana Rachel mal als Freundin bezeichnen wird hätte sie vor einigen Jahren noch vehement als unmöglich bezeichnet. Als die Stewardess vorbeikam und fragte ob sie noch etwas wolle antworteten beide " Dr. Pepper:" Motel & Truckstop Interstate 49 Sam breitete die Strassenkarte auf der Motorhaube aus und suchte mit dem Finger die aufgedruckten Strassen ab. Nach einigen Momenten blieb sein Finger abprubt stehen. Sam: "Ah, Ok hier sind wir. Wenn wir in ca 18 Milen links auf die 521 abbiegen kommen wir wieder auf die Natiional 22 und sind wieder richtig!" thumb|left|Quelle: Google Mercedes:" Oh, der Herr meint wir sind dann richtig. Hoffe nur für dich dass das auch stimmt weil ansonsten kann ich dir versichern das du dir wünscht nie geboren zu sein. Wir haben noch 6 Stunden bis zu der Hochzeit und ich hasse es zu spät zu kommen." Sam:" Jawohl, ich habe verstanden dass du sauer auf mich bist und ich verstehe auch warum. Aber wenn du jetzt nicht still bist dann lasse ich dich hier grad zu zurück. Ich bin es leid mir von dir auf der ganzen Fahrt anhören zu müssen was für ein Schwein ich bin. Ich habe mich schon tausendmal entschuldigt und sage es noch einmal, es ist nichts passiert. Ausserdem war ich so was von sternhagelvoll das, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, nichts passieren konnte!" Mercedes schaute ihn an, die Sekunden verstrichen wie Minuten bis sie endlich sagte. " Los, wir fahren!" Flughafen Halifax Blaine schaute nervös auf die Uhr. Seit sie unplanmässig wegen eines Schneesturmes über New York hier landen mussten waren bereits 3 Stunden vergangen. Und bisher gab es noch keine Entwarnung oder eine Uhrzeit für den Weiterflug. thumb|354px|Quelle: Google Kurt hingegen saß völlig relaxt auf einer Bank und lass eine Zeitung währed aus seinem MP3 Player Musik kam. Er war der felsenfesten Meinung sein Freund solle sich auch zu ihm setzen und Ruhe geben da sie im Moment eh nichts machen können. Und ohne Kurt fing die ganze Schose eh nicht an denn er hatte die Trauringe. Blaine bewunderte Kurt dafür in solchen Situationen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Er könnte gerade Bäume ausreissen wo keine sind und Wände zu einstürzen bringen. In diesem Moment kam eine Dame der Fluggesellschaft mit schnellem Schritt in die Wartehalle gelaufen,. Augenblicklich versammelten sich alle Anwesenden um die junge Dame die etwas zu verkünden hatte. "Meine sehr geehrten Damen und Herren. Bitte verezeihen sie nochmals diesen ungeplanten Stop." Das Wetter über New York hat sich gebessert, somit können sie innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde wieder an Bord ihres Fliegers gehen und ihre Reise planmässig weiterführen. Vor Ort werden Anschlussflüge und Bus Shuttles für sie bereit stehen" Sofort begann ein munteres Treiben, jeder suchte seine Taschen zusammen und begab sich zu dem ihm zugewiesenen Ausgang.. Auch Kurt und Blaine waren aufgestanden um sich wieder in die Reihe derer zu stellen die ins Flugzeug wollten. Sie kamen Lima immer näher..... Friedhof Lima / Feld 3795 Rachel, Finn, Artie, Quinn,Tina & Mike standen vor dem Grab in tiefer Demut und gefallteten Händen. Selbst Rachel die Jüdin wahr tat diese Geste. Tina beugte sich runter um einen Stauss Blumen abzulegen. Der Grabstein war erst vor 14 Tagen gestellt worden, deswegen konnte man die Innschrift noch gut lesen. Hier ruht Jesse St. James Er war geboren für die Musik aber leider war die Reise auf dem Highway des Lebens zu schnell + August 2012 Die Gruppe hielt einen Moment kurz inne für eine Gedenkminute. Die Nachricht hatte sie alle überrascht als sie von den Nationals zurück kamen. Der junge Fahrer der am Vorabend ihres Sieges nicht weit weg von hier tödlich verunglückte war Jesse gewesen. Er hatte mit seinem Coupe die Kontrolle verloren und war in den Fluss gestürzt und ertrunken. Für ihn kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Bei seiner Beerdigung waren Will und die kompletten New Directions anwesend, denn obwohl Jesse nicht ihr Freund war hatte er solch ein Ende bei Leibe nicht verdient. Nach diesen Augenblicken der Besinnung verlies die Gruppe wieder den Friedhof. Rachel und Finn mussten noch einige Besorgungen machen und die anderen bereiteten sich auf die Feier vor. Flughafen Lima / 15.00 Uhr Santana wartete bis ihre Koffer auf dem Band erschienen. Brittany stand hinter ihr und schaute andächtig zu wie die einzelnen Gepäckstücke auf dem Band verschwanden und am anderen Ende wieder auftauchten. Als Santana mit ihren beiden Koffern auftauchte und Brittany freundlich aber bestimmt mit sich zog löste diese erst ihren Blick von dem sich im Kreis drehenden Band. Brittany:" Du, was passiert eigentlich mit den Koffern die nicht abgeholt werden?" Santana:" Keine Ahnung Spatz, um die wird sich jemand schon kümmern." Brittany: " Ich habe mal gehört das Koffer die nicht abgeholt werden auf ewig im Kreis fahren müssen wie verluchte Menschen. Also Koffergeister." Santana:" Oh Honey, nein es gibt keine Koffergeister. Die Koffer die nicht abgeholt werden bekommen ein neues Zuhause bei jemanden der sie braucht." Brittany:" Dann bin ich beruhigt, ich hab nämlich mal einen Koffer vergessen abzuholen und hatte immer Angst er sucht mich in meinem Schlafzimmer auf." Santana:" Na ich hoffe in deinem Schlafzimmer darf nur ich dich aufsuchen Honey! Komm wir müssen uns beeilen nach Hause zu kommen. Die Hochzeit fängt in ein paar Stunden an und wir müssen uns noch hübsch machen." Haus der Berrys / Hudsons Quinn schlummerte friedlich in ihrer Wiege. Rachel mit Tina und Quinn im Schlafzimmer vor dem grossen Spiegel und probierten verschiedene Friseuren aus die sie später in der Kirche tragen konnten. Die drei kicherten dabei wie kleine Kinder die etwas verbotenes taten. Rachel hatte schon ihr Hochzeitkleid an. Quinn hatte ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid und entschied sich die Haare offen zu tragen.thumb|212px|Quelle: Google Sie hatte länger suchen müssen für das Kleid. Artie hatte sie letztendlich davon überzeugt dieses Kleid zu kaufen und sie hatte es nicht bereut. Es war zwar schlicht aber es gefiel ihr gerade deswegen hervorragend, eventuell auch weil Artie gemeint hatte sie würde darin noch schöner und graziller aussehen. Rachel saß nun auf einem Stuhl und lies sich von Tina die Finger maniküren, nebenbei schielte sie imemr wieder auf ihr IPhone. Quinn:" Was schaust du denn dauernd auf dein Handy, erwartest du einen dringenden Anruf?" Rachel:" Naja, eigentlich nur auf ein Lebenszeichen von Blaine und Kurt. Er hat ja die Trauringe und ist Finns Trauzeuge. Sie sollten eigentlich schon hier sein aber ich bekomme sie nicht über Telefon oder SMS!" Tina:" Die werden schon rechtzeitig da sein. Mach Dir keine Sorgen." Rachel:" OK, ich versuch es zumindest. Währe ja ne Katastrophe wenn wir die Hochzeit verschieben müssten!" Quinn:" Hör auf, ihr werdet pünktlich heiraten, mein Wort drauf. Übrigens Santana und Britt sind gelandet und auf dem Weg hierher. Sie packen es also auf jeden Fall. Hab gerade die Nachricht gelesen." Rachel:" Puhhh, danke wenigstens eine gute Nachricht." thumb|left|215px|Quelle: GoogleQuinn:" Tina, ich wusste ja gar nicht das du eine Tätowierung hast.!" Tina:" Ja, ist mir auch ein wenig peinlich, ist letztes Jahr passiert als ich mit MIke im Camp wieder war. War ne Wette. Sieht schlimm aus gell?" Quinn:" Nein, überhaupt nicht. Sie toll aus, wie übrings auch dein Kleid, der Rotton steht dir hervorragend." Tina:" Danke, habe es mir erst vorhin geholt. Mike gefällt es auch!" Quinn:" Wieso kann ich das nur so gut verstehen! ?" Finn versuchte mit zittrigen Händen die Krawatte zu binden, es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Burt kam von hinten und half ihm. Als er fertig war stellte er sich neben Finn vor den grossen Spiegel in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Burt:" Finn ich bin zwar nicht dein Vater aber ich bin trotzdem mächtig stolz auf Dich und er währ es mit Sicherheit auch." Finn:" Danke ich weis dass er es währe aber das du mir beistehst hilft mir auch sehr." thumb|left|Quelle:GoogleBurt:" Bist du bereit?" Finn:" Ich denke schon,. Aber mir ist trotzdem kotzübel!" Burt:" Keine Sorge, als ich deine Mum geheiratet habe war mir so was von schlecht !" In diesem Moment kam Carole hoch und sah ihren Sohn mit Anzug und Krawatte. Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund und ging auf ihren Sohn zu. Carole:" Oh mein Gott, du siehst aus wie dein Vater als wir geheiratet haben. Du bist so schnell gross geworden. MIr war als ob es noch gestern war wie ich dich in den Kindergarten gebracht habe. Und heute bist du ein Mann, hast uns eine süsse Enkeltochter geschenkt und wirst gleich die Liebe deines Lebens heiraten,." Finn:" Oh Mum, komm her." Mit diesen Worten nahm Finn seine Mutter in eine herzliche Umarmung und drückte sie innig. Finn:" Hat sich eigentlich schon Kurt oder Blaine gemeldet ?" Burt:" Nein, seit sie von Europa abgeflogen waren noch nicht. Ich mach mir langsam Sorgen!" Finn:" Ach was, die kommen schon. Kurt hat ja die Ringe, währe schlimm wenn er es nicht schaffen würde!" Carole:" Kommt ihr zwei, wir müssen. Auf Finn wartet eine hübsche Braut die zum Altar gebracht werden will!" Alle drei stiegen in Burts Van. Finn saß hinten denn er war nicht fähig zu fahren. Carole saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und knetete ihre Stofftaschentuch durch. Als sie beim Park angekommen waren warteten schon die meisten. Santana und Brittany sahen berauschend aus in ihren Kleidern, Quinn saß neben Artie in der ersten Reihe. Auch die restlichen Jungs waren da. Puck sah in seinem Anzug wie ein Pinguin aus. Nur Sam, Mercedes, Blaine und Kurt konnte Finn nirgends entdecken. Der Rabbi sowie der Pastor begrüssten Finn mit Handschlag. Liam kam auf Finn mit grossen Schritten zu. " Hey wo bleibt Kurt?? Wir wollen anfangen!" Finn konnte nur die Schulter hochziehen und unschuldig gucken. Jetzt war ihm die Aufregung anzusehen. In diesem Moment fuhr ein Van mit quitschenden Reifen vor. Alle drehten sich um und sagen auf das silberne Gefährt.Als die Türen aufgingen und Sam und Mercedes erschienen war ein "OHHH" zu hören. Sam und Mercedes gingen schnell auf ihre Plätze und entschuldigten sich schnell bei allen. Der Rabbi schaute seinen christlichen Kollegen mit sorgenvoller Miene an. Es wurde Zeit langsam.Finn setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Wenn er gekonnt hätte hätte er jetzt gekotzt, so schlecht war ihm. Highway 33 Blaine drückte das Gapedal durch bis die Tachnonadel auf 75 Milen die Stunde kletterte. Sein Blick war angestrengt. Sie mussten leider doch auf einem anderen Flughafen landen da New York aufgrund eines Stromausfalles komplett geschlossen wurde. Jetzt waren sie zwar näher an Lima herangekommen aber leider mussten sie den restlichen Weg per Auto zurücklegen. Die Fluggesellsschaft hatte dafür gesorgt das ihnen eine Mietwagen gestellt wurde als Ausgleich für die Probleme bei ihrem Rückflug. Sie hatten bereits mehr als die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich. Kurt schaute lässig auf seine Armbanduhr währed Blaine fuhr. Kurt war eher der gemütlichere Autofahrer, Blaine der aggesiverer Typ. "Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben Schatz, wir müssen auf die Hochzeit und haben keine Zeit mehr und du spielst auf deiner Playstation Portable!" "Beruhig dich Blaine, ohne mich fängt gar nix denn ich hab die Ringe. Also ruhig Blut und abwarten." Sie kamen an einem Schild vorbei ---Lima / Ohio ----85 Milen! Die Sonne schien unbarmherzig so das Kurt seine Sonnebrille aufzog. Auf der Hochzeit brach so langsam Panik aus, die Gäste wurden unruhig und auch Rachel und Finn verloren so langsam ihre Gedult. Finn hatte wohl zum 100 x Kurts Mobilnummer gewählt und immer die selbe Ansage zu hören bekommen. " Der Teilnehmer ist vorübergehend nicht zu erreichen. Wenn sie ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen wollen tun sie dies bitte nach dem Signalton". Er schmiss das Handy wütend auf den Stuhl neben sich. Quinn kam zu ihm um ihn zu trösten. Es hätte alles so perfekt sein können. Und zu allem Überfluss war die kleine Quinn aufgewacht und meldete sich lautstark zu Wort. Quinn nahm ihr Patenkind aus der Kinderwagen und trug es behutsam durch den Garten. Langsam beruhigte sie das Kind wieder und Quinn setzte sich mit ihr auf dem Arm neben Artie. Sie war wieder eingeschlafen. " Sieht gut aus wie du das machst Schatz." Quinn schaute ihren Freund mit verträumten Augen an. " Du weist aber dass das bedeuted das wir heiraten müssen denn ich will nicht noch mal ein uneheliches Kind haben!" " O-oK, das bekommen wir hin Schatz!" Burt ging zu Finn und meinte zu ihm:" Komm wir müssen anfangen,auch ohne Kurt oder Blaine. Es wird Zeit" "Ok, Burt leih mir bitte deinen Ehering. Ich kann Rachel nicht vor dem Altar ohne Ring stehen lassen. Wir tauschen ihn aus wenn Kurt endlich da ist" "Klar, hier und ich rede mit Carole das sie ihren Rachel leiht. Du kannst das Finn einrach Mut." Zehn Minuten später stand Finn vorne am Altar und die Musik setzte ein. Alle Gäste stanthumb|316px|Quelle: Googleden auf und schauten den MIttelgang hinunter. Dann kam sie, wunderschön und elfengleich in ihrem Kleid. Sie schritt den Weg am Arm von Liam entlang und schaute dabei direkt in Finns Augen. Nach ca 20 Schritten übergab Liam Rachel an Finn und küsste seine Tochter noch leicht auf die Wange. Dann standen Finn und Rachel vor dem Pastor und Rabbi die beide zusammen jetzt die Zeremonie eröffnetten. Quinn schlief seelenruhig im Arm ihrer Patentante der Tränen in den Augen standen. Als der Rabbi sowie der Pastor ihre Segenswünsche gesagt hatte ging es nun um den Tausch der Ringe. Finn schaute etwas zerknirscht als er die beiden Ringe die auf dem Samtkissen lagen anschaute. In diesem Moment war ein lautes Gehupe zu hören und alle, inclusive dem Brautpaar drehten sich um. Da fuhr ein roter Toyota Corolla direkt auf den grossen Raschenplatz wo alle saßen. Als das Auto endlich stehen blieb flogen einige Rasenbrocken umher. Die Beifahrertür ging auf und es trat Kurt heraus. Er trug einen hellblauen Anzug mit einer dazu passenden Fliege. Blaine der auf der Fahrerseite das Auto verlies hatte einen normalen schwarzen Anzug mit Krawatte an. Alle starrten sie an. "Hey Leute, ich hoffe ihr habt noch nicht mit der Party angefangen. Ich will das erste Glas Prosecco" "Kurt, wo warst du, ich habe bestimmt 100 mal auf deinem Handy angerufen!!!" Finn schaute Kurt bei seinem Wutanfall direkt in die Augen, Kurt lächelte aber nur und griff wie selbstverständlich in seine Sakko Tasche und holte seinen Blackberry raus. " Oh hab ihn wohl vergessen wieder anzumachen, Sorry. War was wichtiges Finn ?" Finn währe seinem Stiefbruder am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen aber er beherrschte sich und starrte ihn nur an. " Könnte ich dann bitte noch die Ringe haben Kurt, wir haben hier noch was zu erledigen !?" "Einen Moment Finn, ich hab noch eine Überraschung für euch, da wollte noch jemand zu euch kommen und euch alles Gute wünschen, deswegen haben wir es auch nicht ganz pünktlich geschafft." Mit diesen Worten ging er zur hinteren Tür und öffnete sie.Man sah zuerst nur zwei weiße Turnschuhe die auf den Boden aufsetzten und dann einen Körper der versuchte sich aufzurichten. Finn und dthumb|264px|Quelle:Googleie anderen staunten nicht schlecht als sie sahen wer aus dem Auto ausstieg. Da stand Dave Karofsky vor ihnen auf wackeligen Beinen aber mit einem Lachen auf dem Gesicht. Er musste sich etwas auf Kurt abstützen aber er lief auf Finn und Rachel zu. Beide gingen ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen. Als sie ihn erreichten fiel er zuerst Finn und dann Rachel um den Hals. " Ich hatte ein Ziel seit ich euch damals im Krankenhaus gesehen habe. Ich will da wieder raus und Finn und Rachel viel Glück auf ihrer Hochzeit wünschen. Und hier bin ich!" Ihm liefen ein paar Tränen hinunter als ihm Rachel einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und Finn ihm aufmuntern auf die Schulter klopfte " Du bist uns immer willkommen Dave und ich freue mich riesig das du es geschafft hast. Nimm Platz." Als Dave sich auf einen Platz gesetzt hatte streckte Finn demonstrativ die Hand in Richtung Kurt aus. " Hast du nicht was vergessen Bruder ?" Kurt lachte ihn schräg an und holte aus der Innenseite sthumb|206px|Quelle:Googleeines Sackos eine kleine Schachte mit Samteinschlag. " So jetzt könnt ihr endlich anfangen oder?" Kurt nahm neben Blaine Platz und grinste sich eins ab. Finn und Rachel gingen wieder nach vorne wo der Rabbi und der Pastor etwas perplex dreinschauten. Solch eine Hochzeit war ihnen wahrlich noch nicht untergekommen. Der Rabbi fragte nun Finn nach seinem Gelöbnis für Rachel. Finn räusperte sich kurz dann fing er an: "Rachel Berry, ich verspreche Dir hier das ich Dich immer lieben und ehren werde bis ich meinen letzten Atemzug machen werde. Du hast mich zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht, mir gezeigt im grössten Chaos Ruhe zu bewahren. Mir Dinge an mir offenbart die ich ohne Dich niemals gefunden hätte. Du bist die Mutter unserer wunderbaren Tochter und wirst nun meine Frau werden. Ich kann nicht garantieren dass wir immer glücklich miteinander sein werden aber ich weis dass wir zusammen alles bewältigen können. Du bist mir ein Licht in dunkler Nacht, der Stern der mir den Weg weist wenn ich ihn verloren habe. Rachel Berry, du machst mich komplett und zu einem besseren Menschen:" Finn schaute Rachel während seines Gelöbnisses die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Jetzt war er fertig und sah erleichtert aus. Wie lange er daran gearbeitet hatte wusste nur er. Alle Blicke waren nun auf Rachel gerichtet die jetzt an ihrer Stelle sprechen musste. "Finn Hudson, so wahr ich hier stehe schwöre ich dass ich nie von deiner Seite weichen werde. Ich nehme dich heute als meinen Mann an und werde dich lieben und ehren. Du bist der Mensch der mir zeigt in welche Richtung ich im Leben gehen will. Du beschützt mich wenn ich zu nahe am Abgrund stehe, du liebst mich so wie ich bin mit allen Fehlern. Dank Dir sind wir eine Familie. Du baust mich auf wenn es mir schlecht geht. Du machst das Leben für mich erst lebenswert. Ohne Dich würde etwas in meinem Herz fehlen, mich unfertig fühlen. Finn Hudson, ich liebe Dich! Die Menge war mucksmäuschen still nach dieser Rede. Liam und Carole standen Tränen in den Augen. Kurt reckte beide Daumen in Richtug von Rachel und Finn in Höhe und kniff ein Auge zu. Selbst Dave lachte über das ganze Gesicht. Artie nahm zärtlich die Hand von Quinn und drückte sie. Jetzt schauten Finn und Rachel wieder die beiden Geistlichen vor ihnen an. Beide begannen zeitgleich zu sprechen. "Mit denen uns verliehenen Macht erklären wir diese beiden zu Mann und Frau. Wenn noch jemand etwas gegen die Verbindung dieser beiden Menschen einzuwenden hat möge er bitte jetzt seine Stimme erheben oder sie nie mehr benutzen. Und jetzt darf die Braut den Bräutigam bitte küssen." Diese Aufforderung kammen die beiden umgehend nach und tosender Applaus brandete auf. Nach dem Kuss reckte Finn die rechte Faust wie nach einem Sieg in die Luft was ihm ein gewisses Gelächter einbrachte. Sie thumb|left|216px|Quelle:Googleschritten den Mittelgang entlang an ihren Freunden und Familie vorbei. Alle klatschten Beifall oder hielten sich Taschentücher an die Augen. Burt umarmte seinen Stiefsohn und Carole küsste ihre Schwiegertochter auf die Stirn. Puck und die anderen standen nun Spalier als es in Richtung Festhalle ging. Über die Schwelle der Tür trug Finn seine Braut nach alter Sitte. Drinnen angekommen suchte sich jeder seinen Platz. Der Raum war herrlich in Rot und Weis gedeckt. Finn und Rachel saßen am Kopf der Tafel, rechts und links von ihnen jeweils die Eltern und Familienangehörige. Ihnen gegenüber nahmen die Freunde Platz. Nach kurzer Dankesrede von Finn wurde das Buffet eröffnet. Sam und Noah waren die Ersten die sich was zu essen holten. Finn und Rachel lächelten still vor sich hin. Sie hatten eigentlich keinen Hunger denn ihnen war den ganzen Tag so schlecht gewesen das sie jetzt auch nichts mehr essen wollten. Nachdem Burt und Hiram die beiden dazu genötigt hatten wenigstens ein wenig Salat mit Thunfisch zu essen war es nun auch an der Zeit mit einem Tanz des Brautpaares den "gemütlichen" Teil des Abends zu eröffnen. Finn führte seine Braut an der Hand aufs Parkett und wartete darauf das die Band anfing zu spielen. Rachel schaute ihn ernst an und meinte nur " falls du mir wieder die Nase brichst oder auf den grossen Zeh steigst reiche ich sofort die Scheidung ein!" Finn lachte nur kurz und antwortete " nun dann hast du mich wohl die halbe Ewigkeit an der Backe, ich habe Tanzstunden bei Will und Emma genommen!" Finn wartete darauf das die Musik anfing, danach begann er völlig leichtfüssig den Tanz. Rachel staunte nicht schlecht. Einige Momente später kamen immer mehr Paare zu ihnen auf die Tanzfläche. Sogar Quinn und Artie tanzten, wenn auch etwas abseits der Fläche, miteinander. Die Feier ging bis spät in die Nacht. Als nur noch Finn, Rachel, Burt, Kurt und Blaine da waren beschlossen auch sie nach Hause zu gehen. Finn hatte sich noch zum Abschluss etwas einfallen lassen. Er und Rachel wurden in einer Kutsche mit weißen Pferden abgeholt und nach Hause gebracht. Die Fahrt durch die sternenklaren Nacht war herrlich romantisch. Rachel lag bei Finn im Arm und genoss die Zweisamkeit. "Na, Frau Hudson wie fühlt es sich an?" " Wie fühlt sich was an?" "Na mit dem tollsten Mann der Welt verheiratet zu sein ?" " Es ist das tollste Gefühl der Welt!" Sie gab Finn einen langen und intensiven Kuß. Gemeinsam fuhren beide in die Nacht und in ihre Zukunft, was sie auch bringen möge....... Ende!!!!!!!!!!! Ich hoffe es hat wenigstens ein wenig gefallen. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:LoveStory